Chocolate Cake
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Une soirée des GazettO prévue,donc Uruha se met aux fourneaux mais.. N'étant pas un grand doué, et avec un Aoi sur son canapé.. Les choses tournent vites !


One-shot

« Cake. »

Auteur : ShinyaGazettE (Kiru.)

Titre : Chocolate Cake.

Pairing : AoixUruha. ( Comme toujours x) )

Genre : Humour Yaoi Lemon.

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi, et ils ne feront ça que dans mes rêves.

Résumé : Uruha cuisine un gâteau quand, il ne trouve plus son ingrédient principale ! Oh, bah mince.. Il va le remplacer par autre chose alors.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai eus l'inspiration pour ce one-shot en faisant moi même un gâteaux.. Et voilà se que sa donne quand tu entends tes parents parler de cul et que tu fais la cuisine. Bonne lecture ! 8)

Ils étaient rentrés de la répet' depuis environ une demi heure, et à peine étaient-ils rentrés, que Uruha s'était mis aux fourneaux. Il avait envie de cuisiner ces temps-ci, et Kai lui avait enseigné plus ou moins quelques trucs qu'il voulait mettre en œuvre. Alors que Aoi sirotait sa bière dans le canapé, devant un bon film, il entendit Uruha pousser un grand « YOSH ! », se retournant, et arquant un sourcil, il lui demanda :

« - Tu fous quoi Uru ?

Je vais cuisiner !

Oh mon dieu.. *****chuchote* Ce soir c'est pizza alors.

Je t'ai entendu !

Je rigole mon cœur, je rigole ! »

Sauvé de justesse, Aoi se remit à regarder la télé en se demandant de quel façon allait-il mourir ce soir. Étouffé par une nourriture trop sèche ou empoisonné car Uruha aurait confondu le sake de cuisson avec du liquide Javel ? Il ne savait pas, mais il avait peur pour son pauvre estomac.

Dans la cuisine, Uruha sortit tout les ingrédients dont il avait besoin, et commença alors sa préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat, chose assez compliqué pour les Japonais, qui n'était pas très doués niveau pâtisserie. De plus, Uruha avait choisit un fondant, car monsieur ne voulait absolument pas d'un gâteau sec, et la recette s'avérait être deux fois plus compliquée. Il s'acharnait donc à faire fondre ce foutu chocolat dans de l'eau, qui ne voulait pas fondre. Il avait beau touiller, touiller et encore touiller, ça ne fondait pas. Il se mit alors à râler, faisant la moue, puis augmenta la température au maximum, manquant de se brûler les doigts.

« - KYA ! Assassin !

Ruwa.. Tu parles à la gazinière..

Elle m'a jeté des flammes ! »

Aoi étouffa un petit rire en voyant son amant, à l'entré de la cuisine, se tenant le poignet qui avait faillit être brûlé, faisant la moue avec les sourcils froncés et les yeux pleins de larmes, avec son tablier violet et bleu. Uruha retourna à sa cuisson, et vit que le chocolat avait entièrement fondu, le faisant sautiller sur place. Il éteignit le feu, tirant la langue à la gazinière, très fier de lui d'avoir réussi à faire fondre le chocolat, et posa la casserole à côté du plat. Il continua, cassant la coquille des œufs, et ne fit pas de catastrophes par miracle, pareil pour le sucre, la farine et le beurre. Plutôt fier de lui, quand il se tourna pour prendre la casserole de chocolat, il remarqua que il manquait un ingrédient. Cherchant de partout dans la cuisine, même dans la poubelle, il ne le trouvait toujours pas. Alors, assis en tailleur par terre, il jeta sa préparation de gâteau, déçu de ne pas pouvoir le continuer. Uruha était stupide et impulsif, jeter un gâteau pour ça, mais quelle idée ! Au moment où il allait jeter le chocolat, une brillante idée lui vînt à l'esprit, et un large sourire illumina son visage. Il reposa la casserole, et, sans que Aoi ne l'aperçois, partit dans la chambre.

Cela faisait bientôt une trentaine de minutes qu'il n'avait pas entendu Uruha se plaindre, et il devait avouer que ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Uruha se plaignait toujours, et pour rien. Alors il se leva et se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

« - Uru ?

- …..

Ruwaaa !

….

Mais Uruha, tu fous quoi bon sang ?! » Dit-il, tout en entrant dans la cuisine.

Là, sa mâchoire se décrocha. Il vit un Uruha, toujours avec le même tablier, devant la table qui régnait dans la cuisine, avec la casserole de chocolat dans les mains et une cuillère dans l'autre, léchant la cuillère de manière.. Sensuelle. Uruha, vêtu d'un simple tablier. Oui oui, j'entends bien par là qu'il est nu sous son tablier. Il posa alors ses fesses sur une chaise et, croisant ses jambes qui étaient ornait de magnifiques bas résille, il tapota la table.

« - Tu ne veux pas goûter mon gâteau, Chaton ? »

La voix sensuelle qu'il avait utilisé fit sentir à Aoi une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Il s'approcha d'Uruha, et celui-ci posa ses ustensiles pour allonger Aoi sur la table, et le dévêtir. Et ce, en moins de quelques minutes. Une fois Aoi complètement nu sur la table, Uruha vînt se mettre à califourchon sur lui, mais ne posa pas son bassin sur le corps de son amant. Il se tenait sur ses genoux, et regardait Aoi avec un grand sourire. Il reprit alors ses ustensiles et appliqua du chocolat sur le torse d'Aoi, qui frissonna entre le contraste de la table froide, et du chocolat chaud. Il en étala lentement, partant du cou, jusqu'au bas ventre, frôlant le bassin d'Aoi avec le sien, le regardant tout en léchant la cuillère. Une fois la casserole vidée, il attrapa ses cheveux, et se pencha pour lécher tout ce qu'il avait mis sur le corps d'Aoi, ne se lassant pas de se frotter à lui. D'abord le cou, où il y laissa quelques marques, puis les clavicules : Point sensible du brun. Il s'appliqua alors et prit tout son temps pour le lécher, mordiller la peau, y laisser encore quelques marques. Les mains du châtain glissèrent le long du corps du brun, prenant du chocolat au passage, et vînt finir sa course sur le membre du dur. Il le caressa lentement, après y avoir décollé son bassin, et continua de lécher et embrasser le torse d'Aoi, qui commençait à sérieusement sentir l'excitation venir. De plus, Uruha s'était arqué pour mettre ses fesses en arrière, laissant une splendide vu à Aoi sur son postérieur qui se trémoussait de droite à gauche. Grâce au chocolat qu'il avait sur les doigts, Uruha en mit également sur le sexe de son amant, et alors qu'il finissait de lécher le torse du brun, il enleva sa main, arrachant un léger grognement à Aoi, et se releva en souriant.

« - Voilà, j'ai tout léché ! .. Ah, mais non.. Il en reste encore, en bas.. »

Un sourire pervers s'accrocha à ses lèvres, et Aoi lâcha un léger rire qui se transforma en gémissement quand il sentit les lèvres d'Uruha autour de son membre. Il en eut le souffle coupé ! Uruha savait qu'il était très sensible aux fellations, et il avait apprit à bien se servir de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Alors il était là, jouant avec le gland de son partenaire, le mordillant, enroulant sa langue autour, tout en faisant des vas et viens, toujours plus profonds. Aoi n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration était saccadée et il ne cessait d'essayer d'aller plus loin dans la bouche de son amant, mais celui ci lui tenait les hanches, ce qui lui avait fallut plusieurs regards noirs d'Aoi.

« - Putain.. Uruha.. Tu.. Tu sais que t'arrive à prendre plus ! _Aoi prit une assez grande respiration pour retenir un gémissement._ C'est nul là ! »

Uruha venait de retirer le membre de son amant de sa bouche, et, outré qu'il lui ai dit ça, alors que Aoi affichait un sourire narquois, reprit le membre du brun en bouche, faisant un fond de gorge. Aoi, plus que satisfait du résultat, se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son gémissement. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, Uruha faisait frapper doucement son membre dans le fond de ses parois buccale, et laissait ses dents râper la peau du gland, faisant ressentir à Aoi une délicieuse douleur. Quand Uruha sentit que le brun était suffisamment dur, il enleva encore une fois le sexe de sa bouche, faisant râler Aoi, et descendit de la table, attirant son amant à lui. Il se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Uruha étant contre la table et Aoi face à lui, le châtain se mit de dos et se pencha en avant, commençant à frotter ses fesses contre l'érection du brun, tournant la tête vers lui, et le regardant de manière innocente en se mordant la lèvre, digne des plus grandes actrices de porno. Aoi aimait bien quand Uruha faisait comme ça, mais il aimait plus que tout quand ils étaient dans le lit, à s'aimer réellement. Là, ça paraissait plus comme un jeu, même si il savait que les sentiments étaient présents. Alors, accédant à la demande muette du châtain, il posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Uruha, les écarta légèrement, et, en s'allongeant presque sur le corps en dessous de lui, taquina Uruha du bout de son membre, bougeant lui aussi son bassin. Il se pressait légèrement contre Uruha, comme si il allait passer aux choses sérieuses, et quand il entendait Uruha gémir, il se retirait, et se remettait à se frotter à lui, rendant le pauvre châtain complètement fou. Et, à un moment où Uruha ne s'y attendait pas, alors qu'il était pire qu'excité, Aoi s'enfonça d'un seul coup de bassin en lui, faisant lâcher à Uruha une longue plainte, mêlant douleur et plaisir. La douleur était supportable, de par son habitude de se faire prendre, mais aussi du fait que l'excitation cachait bien la douleur. Aoi se pencha sur le dos du châtain, et vient lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, alors qu'Uruha murmurait entre ses dents.

« - Je me vengerais.. !

Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pas que je te prenne ?

Ca fait mal, connard !

Je sais que t'aime ça. »

Uruha prit une couleur rouge tomate, alors qu'Aoi souriait fièrement. Il avait raison, et il le savait. Alors, sans ménagement, il commença à faire des mouvements de bassin, non sans douceur. Il allait vite, et loin, faisant s'accrocher Uruha au rebord de la table. Table sur laquelle ils mangeait, d'ailleurs.. Après maintes coups de bassins, toujours plus brutaux les uns que les autres, ils se libérèrent, ensemble. Essoufflé, épuisé, liquidé, Aoi se retira d'Uruha et, après quelques minutes, partirent se doucher.

Une heure après leur partie de jambes en l'air, ils étaient attablés avec leur amis. Ce soir, c'était une soirée pour célébrer les neuf ans d'activité du groupe, Reita étant un peu malade, le concert avait était annulé. Alors qu'ils étaient entrain de manger et de rire, Ruki poussa un petit cri aiguë.

« - Eh ben Honey, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _Dit Reita, avec un accent anglais qui laissait à désirer._

C'est quoi ce truc sur mon bras ?! C'est gluant, transparent et collant ! »

Uruha et Aoi prirent une très belle couleur cramoisi. Pourtant, ils avaient passé un coup d'éponge, mais apparemment, ils avaient laissé des traces. Reita attrapa le bras de son amant, et devînt rapidement blanc, se leva d'un bond et se recula de la table.

« - OH MY GOD ! Il y a des gens qui se sont fucké sur cette table !

Quoiii ?! »

Ruki se leva d'un bond, regarda son bras, et tomba par terre sous le choque de l'annonce. Il avait le sperme d'un de ses amis sur le bras, il faut le comprendre. Ruki était une vraie sainte nitouche, il avait vu son premier film pornographique il y a de cela trois ans, et maintenant il en avait vingt neuf.. Oui, Ruki était un vrai saint. Bien que ça avait changé depuis qu'il était avec Reita. Reita, qui d'ailleurs, était accroupit aux côtés de son amant évanoui qui tenait toujours son bras, lui faisant du vent avec un morceau de sopalin, ne cessant de répéter : « Honey ? Honney, wake up ! Honeeeeeey ! »

« - Aloooors... Bande de petits cochons ! … Racontez-moi tout sinon demain répet' pendant quatre heures sans aucune pauses ! » Finit par prononcer Kai, une lueur sadique et perverse dans les yeux.

Et voilà, comment leur soirée se finit. Un Ruki répugné, ne voulant toucher aucun meubles, hurlant à Reita qu'il était obligé de le porter car il ne voulait pas que ses petits pieds touchent le sol où les deux cochons auraient pu batifoler, Reita obéissant à ce nain en ponctuant chaque phrases par des « Honey », et Kai, harcelant et usant du chantage envers les deux concernés qui étaient pires que rouges. Ils se regardèrent, et dans leur pensées, se dirent : « La prochaine fois, on jette toute les preuves ! »

**OWARI.**


End file.
